Mianhae
by rappicasso
Summary: [Chapter 3] "Aku tahu, maaf memang tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Namun, bisakah pintu maafmu terbuka untukku? Setidaknya, sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku." / EXO's FanFiction / [KrisHun, KrisKai, ChanHun, ChanKai] Warning: BoysLove, Mature Content, Crack Pairs, Death Chara / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

An Alternate Universe Fanfiction

by

_rappicasso (Jung Minrin)_

**MIANHAE**

Teaser

"Namanya Kai. Dia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama Kim Jongin."

"Kau boleh selingkuh dengan siapa saja. Tapi kau hanya milikku. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu."

"Chanyeol memutuskanku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kau berhasil membuatnya patah hati. Selamat, Hyung."

"A-aku akan menjagamu."

"Berjanjilah padaku. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kecewa padamu."

"Akhirnya, aku berhasil menemukannya."

"Ayah, ijinkan aku kembali lagi ke Seoul. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Aku tahu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar padamu. Jadi, ijinkan aku untuk menebus semuanya, Jongin-ah. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini saja."

"Kris, kau sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan kau ingin berhenti begitu saja?"

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kupertahankan, Ara. Tidak, jika seseorang yang paling kucintai saat ini pun sudah membenciku."

"Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku menepati janjiku pada Sehun."

"Oh? Jadi sekarang kau membelanya? Memangnya, apa saja yang telah dia lakukan padamu, huh? Apakah dia menjajikanmu hidup mewah? Atau kau telah tidur dengannya, hm?"

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kau terdengar menjijikkan."

"Jika ada satu hal yang bisa kuperbuat untuk mengembalikan semuanya, aku akan melakukannya. Pasti."

"Kalau begitu, enyahlah dari muka bumi ini."

"Sehun-ah, aku akan segera menyusulmu, Sayang."

"Pria itu mengidap kanker otak!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Sejak dulu."

"A-apa? Sehun sudah meninggal?"

_Aku tahu, maaf memang tak bisa mengembalikan semuanya._

_Namun, bisakah pintu maafmu terbuka untukku? Setidaknya, sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku._

**KEEP or DELETE?**

Wooo~ Aku balik dengan fanfic baru hoho *ditimpuk*

Oke, aku tahu hutang fanficku emang udah numpuk. Tapi, aku emang udah terlanjur lama ga nyentuh file fanfic yang lama. Jadi aku harus semedi buat dapetin feelnya dan lanjutin fanfic yang lama.

Fanfic ini aku tulis buat sahabat cowokku. Plot awalnya hampir sama kayak kisah dia. Tapi untuk selanjutnya adalah imajinasiku sendiri. Aku harap, semoga temenku nggak berakhir setragis yang aku tulis di fanfic ini hoho.

Dan ini pertama kalinya, saya nulis fanfic yaoi EXO. Yehet! Dan saya mau peringatin sih, disini yang ada cuma crack pair wooo. Yang EXO Official Pair Shipper, maaf yaa. Yang minat dibikinin fanfic dengan official pair, tenang aja. Udah aku siapin kok hihi *kedip-kedip bareng Baekhyun*

_Last but not least, mind to review?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


	2. Chapter 2

**MIANHAE**

Chapter 1

"Akhirnya, aku berhasil menemukannya." Pria berambut pirang dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi itu membeku di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam ponsel dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Tidak perlu otak secerdas Einstein untuk mencerna kalimat yang disampai seorang wanita di ujung telepon itu. Pria itu tahu―sangat tahu akan maksudnya, namun ia terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang ia dengar.

"Kris?" Wanita di ujung telepon itu kembali bersuara, karena tidak mendapat respons. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit panik. "Kau masih disana kan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pria berambut pirang bernama Kris itu pun segera menyadarkan diri. "A-ah, iya. Aku baik-baik saja," balasnya cepat. "K-kau yakin itu dia?" tanya Kris memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Ya, Kris. Aku yakin, 1000%. Aku tak pernah merasa seyakin ini," balas wanita itu mantap.  
Kris terdiam sejenak―lagi. Ia merenung. Seharusnya, kabar ini adalah kabar paling membahagiakan untuknya―melebihi kabar bahwa ia memenangkan tender atau bahkan berhasil menyelesaikan proyek besar bernial jutaan dollar. Seharusnya, ia senang karena ia akan segera bertemu orang yang selama ini ia cari. Namun entah kenapa, ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ada perasaan takut. Trauma itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Kris?"

"Ah, maaf, Ara. Aku kebanyakan melamun," balas Kris. "Jadi kau menemukan dia dimana? Tokyo? Osaka? Beijing? Hongkong?" tanya Kris penasaran. Ia bersikap seolah ia bersemangat dengan semua ini, padahal masih ada rasa aneh yang menghantuinya. Ia bertingkah seolah semua yang ada dalam dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Di tempat yang tak akan pernah kau duga, Kris."

"Huh?" Kris mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia heran―sekaligus bingung.

"Seoul."

.

Wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut dicat merah menyala yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia baru saja mengakhiri panggilannya dengan sahabat, sekaligus bosnya. Ia baru saja menyampaikan kabar penting untuknya.

Wanita itu―Yoo Ara tahu jika Kris tidak baik-baik saja. Ara tahu jika Kris sangat terobsesi untuk mengetahui keberadaan orang yang dicarinya selama ini. Namun Ara juga tahu bahwa Kris memiliki trauma yang sangat besar pada orang tersebut. Ara juga tahu betapa Kris melewatkan 7 tahun dalam hidupnya dengan sangat berat―menjalani terapi untuk menyembuhkan traumanya.

Kris rela menghadapi ketakutannya itu lagi hanya untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak Ara ketahui.  
Ara memang berteman dengan Kris sejak lama. Namun ada banyak hal yang sesungguhnya masih ditutup-tutupi Kris darinya―terutama untuk alasan yang satu ini.

Meski begitu, Ara rela berjuang mati-matian demi membantu Kris. Ara hanya tak ingin Kris mengalami penyesalan tiada akhir selama sisa hidupnya.

Ara menurunkan kaca jendela mobil yang sedang ia tumpangi. Matanya yang tertutupi kacamata itu diam-diam sedang memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari Kyunghee University―pemuda yang selama ini dicari Kris. "Kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama―mengembalikan Kris kami seperti sedia kala."

.

"Kris." Sebuah suara berat langsung menyapa Kris saat pria jangkung itu menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarganya yang mewah dan besar di kawasan Manhattan.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan mencari sumber suara yang berasal dari ruang tengah. Didapatina sang ayah yang sedang membaca buku―entah apalah judulnya. Kris segera menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk berseberangan dari ayahnya. "Ya, Ayah?"

Ayah Kris―Wu Yunho menurunkan bukunya dan bertatapan dengan putra bungsunya itu. "Kau akan berlibur ke Seoul, Nak?"

GULP!

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Jemari kakinya yang masih terbungkus sepatu tak bisa berhenti bergerak. Ia gugup dan gelisah. Ia tak menduga bahwa ayahnya akan mendengar berita ini secepat ini. Seharusnya, ia tak boleh meragukan kemampuan ayahnya. Meski ayahnya sudah tak aktif di perusahaan mereka, namun pria itu masih punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi segalanya―termasuk anak-anaknya. "Ehm benar, Ayah." Kris harus menjawabnya dengan jujur dan tegas―setidaknya itulah petuah dari ayahnya untuk dirinya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sana?" tanya Yunho. Raut wajahnya itu menunjukkan kecemasan.

Kris menatap manik mata ayahnya. Sebagai seorang anak, Kris tahu bahwa ayahnya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "Ya, Ayah," jawab Kris. "Aku sudah yakin untuk pergi ke sana," lanjutnya mantap.

"Untuk apa, Kris? Untuk apa?" Suara Yunho melemah. "Kau sudah punya segala yang kau inginkan disini. Ada Ayah, ada Hyungmu, ada Rachel. Kami semua ada disini untukmu, Kris," ucap Yunho dengan suara bergetar. "Apakah ini masih karena bocah itu, eh?" tanya Yunho agak murka.

"Ayah."

"Apa kau masih mencari lelaki yang sudah membuangmu dan tidak menganggapmu sebagai manusia?" Suara Yunho kembali meninggi.

"Cukup, Yah. Cukup," mohon Kris. Ia ingin menangis―namun ditahannya. "Aku lelah terus-terusan hidup dalam ketakutan seperti ini. Aku lelah Yah, lelah," ungkap Kris jujur. Kris menatap lekat-lekat ayahnya. Kris berlutut di hadapan ayahnya sambil mengenggam tangan pria itu. "Ayah, ijinkan aku kembali lagi ke Seoul. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Yunho tak kuasa melihat anaknya.

"Ini demi masa depanku, masa depan Rachel dan juga Sehun."

.

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke Seoul, Hyung?" Kim Joonmyeon memperhatikan Kris―atasan sekaligus pria yang dianggap sebagai kakak laki-lakinya itu―dengan seksama.

Kris masih sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas yang baru saja dibawa Joonmyeon ke ruangannya. "Ya," balas Kris singkat.

Joonmyeon terdiam. Meskipun ia baru mengenal Kris semenjak menjadi asisten pria itu, namun ia cukup tahu dengan masa lalu Kris. Yunho memang sengaja memilihkan asisten yang mampu menerima keadaan Kris dan memahami masa lalunya. Jadi ia cukup terkejut dengan kabar bahwa Kris akan kembali ke Seoul. Aneh dan janggal. "Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" tanya Joonmyeon berbasa-basi.

Kris mendesah pelan. "Secara batin?" gumamnya. "Belum, Joonmyeon. Belum." Ia memejamkan kedua mata elangnya. Bayangan masa lalunya seolah kembali terputar di otaknya setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya. Maka dari itu, Kris jarang tidur, karena ia takut akan bayang masa lalu yang siap menyerangnya saat tidur.

Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan prihatin. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukan ini semua, Hyung. Pasti," ucap Joonmyeon menenangkan. Ia memang tak tahu, apa yang akan Kris lakukan di Seoul dan apa alasannya. Namun ia hanya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa Hyungnya itu pasti bisa melewati segalanya.

Kris membuka matanya. "Terima kasih, Joonmyeon."

.

Kris sudah berada di bandara dan sedang menunggu panggilan untuk keberangkatan pesawatnya menuju Seoul. Selama menunggu, Kris cukup disibukkan dengan beberapa e-mail yang dikirimkan Joonmyeon untuknya. Asistennya itu memang harus mengirimkan beberapa pekerjaan kantor untuknya. Bagaimanapun juga, perusahaan keluarganya harus tetap berjalan dan ia tak boleh lepas tanggung jawab. Lagipula, ia juga tak tahu seberapa lama ia akan tinggal di Seoul.

"Hei, Kris!"

Kris terkejut ketika ada seseorang yang menyebut namanya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa 'Kris' yang dimaksud bukanlah dirinya. Namun, ia cukup kenal dengan suara itu. Suara Hyungnya yang tinggi itu. Ia mencoba mencari-cari sosok Hyungnya.

Wu Changmin―pria yang 2 cm lebih tinggi dari Kris itu sedang berlari mendekati Kris. "Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku eh?" omel Changmin ketika sudah berdiri di samping adiknya. Untuk saat seperti ini, Changmin terlihat sangat mirip dengan ibu Wu bersaudara yang telah meninggal―Wu Jaejoong.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya, lalu tertawa pelan. Ia menepuk pundak kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Kau sedang di Kanada saat itu, jadi aku tak berani mengganggumu," ucap Kris menjelaskan.  
Changmin menggerutu pelan―persis ibunya. "Dan kau pergi ke Seoul? Untuk apa, Kris?" Pertanyaan itu lagi.

Dan Kris membencinya. Kalau saja Changmin bukan saudara kandungnya, mungkin ia sudah menyumpal mulut pria dengan gelar food monster itu dengan puluhan burger. Kris menghela nafas berat. Seharusnya, Changmin tahu alasan Kris pergi ke Seoul. "Untuk alasan yang sama dengan yang kubicarakan padamu waktu itu, Hyung," jelas Kris.

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Kau memang adikku yang paling menyebalkan, Kris," gumam Changmin.

"Itulah kenapa aku menjadi adikmu, Hyung." Kris menyengir.

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama. Setidaknya, perbincangan itu cukup untuk menjadi perpisahan indah bagi kakak-beradik yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu.

.

Kris sudah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. Ia merasa lega, karena pesawat yang ia tumpangi berhasil take off dengan baik. Cuaca saat itu juga sangat baik, sehingga penerbangan bisa dikatakan akan sangat lancar. Kris hanya tinggal menyerahkan segalanya pada pilot dan co pilot pesawat tersebut.

Kris mengambil dompetnya yang terletak di saku belakang celananya. Dompet itu memang terlihat biasa saja―mengingat bahwa Kris adalah CEO dari Wu Corporation. Namun dompet itu merupakan dompet yang spesial bagi Kris. Dompet itu adalah pemberian Sehun―orang yang sangat dicintainya. Sehun memberikan dompet itu sejak 8 tahun yang lalu. Namun, Kris masih menyimpan dan menggunakan dompet itu hingga saat ini.

Kris membuka dompetnya. Bukan uang cash atau kartu-kartu kredit yang tertata rapi yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah foto. Foto yang menunjukkan wajah bahagia seorang Oh Sehun. Pria manis itu sedang tersenyum, sementara kedua matanya menyipit. Kris merindukan pria yang ditatapnya dalam foto itu. Sangat rindu.

Tak terasa, Kris meneteskan air matanya. "Aku akan segera mewujudkan keinginanmu, Sayang."

.

"Selamat datang di Korea Selatan, Wu Yifan." Ara menyambut kedatangan Kris dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kris tersenyum, lalu memeluk tubuh sahabat lamanya itu. "Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu, Ara?" tanya Kris sambil menghirup aroma tubuh wanita itu―masih sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.  
Ara tertawa pelan dan melepaskan pelukan Kris. "Entahlah, Tuan Sok Sibuk," balas Ara bergurau.

"Lagipula, ini salahmu juga yang menyuruhku berkelana menjalankan misi rahasiamu itu," gerutu Ara tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Ara. "Ini misi rahasia terpenting dan terakhir dalam hidupku, Ara. Setelah itu, tak ada lagi yang rahasia," ucap Kris.

Ara terdiam. Wanita itu menatap Kris lekat-lekat. Kris selalu suka bermain kata-kata. Dan Ara yakin bahwa apa yang disampaikan Kris itu memiliki makna yang sangat berharga. Misi rahasia terpenting dan terakhir? Oke, Ara akan memikirkan hal ini lagi nanti.

"Hei, ternyata kau tetap terlihat cantik dengan warna merah ya?" puji Kris saat ia menyadari bahwa Ara mengecat rambutnya dengan warna merah menyala. "Apakah selama kembali ke Korea, kau menyamar menjadi personil girlband?" ledek Kris.

"Yak! Diam kau, Naga Bodoh!"

.

"Zeus? Apakah tidak terlalu mencolok?" Kris menatap tak suka pada brosur yang ditunjukkan Ara padanya.

Ara baru saja mengatakan pada Kris bahwa ia telah membelikan sebuah apartemen mewah dan baru di Zeus Apartments―salah satu apartemen mewah yang berada di kawasan Seoul. "Mencolok apanya?" tanya Ara heran. Ia mengambil brosur itu dari tangan Kris. "Zeus adalah apartemen idaman semua orang, Kris. Lokasinya strategis, pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah dan fasilitas kelas atas yang tiada duanya. Apanya yang kurang, Kris?" Ara menjelaskan fitur-fitur Zeus sambil menunjukkannya pada kertas brosur.

Kris menghela nafas. "Bukan begitu, Ara. Maksudku, apakah orang-orang di Zeus tidak akan bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku membeli dan tinggal di Zeus?" jelas Kris. "Bisa saja, mereka akan menyebarluaskan berita keberadaanku di Seoul kepada media dan headline di seluruh surat kabar, majalah dan portal berita akan membahas 'kenapa seorang Kris Wu tinggal di Seoul?'"

Ara melongo. Ia menjitak pelan kepala Kris. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi narsis seperti ini, Wu Yifan?" tanya Ara geram. "Dengar Kris, Hyungmu memegang 73% saham di Zeus. Kau bisa bayangkan bahwa itu sudah cukup untuk membungkam mereka hm?"

"Hah? Changmin Hyung memegang saham sebesar itu di Zeus? Kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita padaku," ucap Kris heran sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Selain bodoh, kau benar-benar ketinggalan berita, Kris," gumam Ara. "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di Amerika sana? Bermain golf? Pergi ke kasino? Menghabiskan malam dengan gadis-gadis cantik?" sindir Ara.

Kris berdecak pelan. Tentu saja, ia tak melakukan hal-hal semacam itu untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Ia hanya terfokus pada pekerjaannya dan kehidupan keluarganya―terutama Rachel. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengikutimu saja," balasnya pasrah.

Ara tersenyum puas.

"O-oh ya, Ara."

"Ya?"

"Kau punya fotonya yang terbaru?" Kris bertanya dengan gugup. Segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang itu selalu membuatnya gugup, cemas dan khawatir.

Ara memperhatikan Kris untuk beberapa detik. "Tentu saja," balasnya lirih.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya?" tanya Kris takut. Sejujurnya, ia pun masih berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Ara mendesah pelan. "Baiklah." Ia pun merogoh tasnya yang berwarna hitam dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang dicetaknya kemarin. "Ini Kris." Dengan perasaan ragu, Ara menyerahkan foto-foto tersebut pada Kris.

Tangan Kris bergetar.

Ara terus memperhatikan Kris. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kris.

Kris mulai melihat foto-foto yang diberikan Ara. Perasaan takut dan gugup itu hilang seketika, saat Kris melihat sosok dalam foto tersebut tersenyum dengan hangat―walau tidak menghadap ke arah kamera.

Itu adalah senyuman malaikat.

.

"Ini kunci apartemenmu, Kris." Ara menyerahkan kunci apartemen Kris, setelah keduanya melihat-lihat keadaan apartemen baru yang mewah itu.

Kris tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ara," balasnya tulus.

"Aku harus pergi dulu, Kris," pamit Ara. "Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa menghubungiku, okay?" kata Ara.

Kris mengangguk paham.

"Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Ara." Kris pun menutup pintu apartemennya, setelah Ara pergi keluar. Kris menghela nafas panjang. Seluruh perjuangannya selama ini akan segera terbayar. Ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan akan segera mencapai garis finish yang diimpikannya. Dan setelah ia mencapai garis itu, Kris tak akan lagi berjalan sejauh ini. Ia hanya ingin hidup dengan damai dan tenang.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar tidur utama yang akan menjadi kamarnya sekarang. Apartemennya itu terdiri dari beberapa kamar. Kris sempat berpikir bahwa apartemen yang dipilihkan Ara untuknya terlalu berlebihan. Namun setelah dipikir lagi, sepertinya apartemen ini cukup untuk mendukung misinya.  
Kris mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Halo, Ayah? Aku sudah tiba di Seoul dengan selamat."

.

Kris melambatkan laju mobil Ferrarri milik Ara. Sesungguhnya, Kris malas mengemudikan mobil Ara yang terlalu mencolok. Ia lebih menyukai mobil-mobil pribadinya―Rolls Royce atau Audi. Namun, berhubung hanya mobil itulah yang tersisa di garasi mobil Ara, maka Kris yang akan memakainya selama ia berada di Seoul. Lagipula ia juga malas untuk bepergian dengan transportasi umum.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya di salah satu lapangan parkir yang dimiliki oleh Kyunghee University. Lapangan parkir yang berada di kawasan jurusan seni. Kris menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya dan memperhatikan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia memperhatikan mereka dan berusaha mencari orang itu―pemilik senyuman malaikat.

Kris memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa ia sudah mengunci mobilnya, Kris pun berjalan mendekat ke gedung utama jurusan seni. Seperti yang Ara katakan, si pemilik senyuman malaikat itu kuliah di Kyunghee University jurusan seni. Kris berharap jika hari itu juga, ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya sejak lama ini. Dan jika ia tak bisa bertemu hari itu, mungkin Kris akan mencobanya lagi di hari-hari esoknya.

Langkah kaki Kris terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu tak menyadari keberadaan Kris, karena matanya tertuju pada buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun, Kris tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah orang yang dicarinya. Postur dan gestur tubuhnya sudah menjelaskannya dengan baik.

Tubuh Kris bergetar pelan. Rasa gugup itu kembali menjalari dirinya. Matanya tak bisa beralih dari sosok yang semakin dekat dengannya itu.

Entah merasa diperhatikan atau apa, pemuda itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Kris. Kepalanya terdongak. Matanya membulat ketika ia menatap mata elang milik Kris. Tubuh pemuda itu juga bergetar. "K-kau?"

**TBC**

Hayoloh! Maaf dipotong gitu aja wkwk. Udah bisa nebak belum, itu yang lagi dicariin Kris siapa? Aku sengaja nggak ngasih clue apapun, biar kalian nebak-nebak aja hehe.

Sebenernya, ini bukan chapter 1 yang aku rencanain. Karena awalnya, aku mau bikin chapter 1 yang nyeritain masa lalu Kris. Tapi aku nggak dapet feelnya dan ngeganti plotnya -_-v Lagian, aku lebih suka ngasih teka-teki buat readers wkwk. /nyengir gaje/ /ditimpuk/

with love,

rappicasso


	3. Chapter 3

**MIANHAE**

by

rappicasso

Chapter 2

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Jam beker kuno berwarna biru tua itu berdering―menggema di sebuah ruang kamar yang berukura meter tersebut. Seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang, bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya yang lusuh itu pun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Kedua matanya membuka secara perlahan dan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Nggh." Pemuda itu melenguh pelan sambil meregangkan otot-otot lengannya.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Tangannya segera menggapai jam bekernya yang masih berdering itu dan segera mematikannya. "Huft!" Matanya terbuka sepenuhnya dan melirik ke arah jam beker di tangannya. "Ah, akhirnya, aku bisa bangun pagi lagi," gumamnya dengan nada riang. Ia menggerakkan otot tubuhnya selama beberapa detik, lantas menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan turun dari atas ranjangnya.

Bibirnya yang tebal menggumamkan senandung lagu. Kaki-kakinya yang jenjang membawa dirinya ke sebuah lemari yang terletak di sudut kamar tersebut. Ia segera mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari itu. Ia mampir mengambil handuknya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu segera melucuti seluruh pakaiannya dan segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air yang segar. "Sshh." Bibirnya bergetar pelan saat suhu dingin menyapa tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengguyurkan air ke tubuhnya. Dibersihkannya setiap inchi tubuhnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu dengan sabun dan kembali dibilas hingga bersih. Setelah dirasa tubuhnya cukup bersih, ia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan mengenakan pakaian yang telah dibawanya tadi.

Dan ia pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang lengkap. Ia menghampiri sebuah cermin kecil di samping lemari untuk menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam. Ia mengambil tas punggungnya dan menyandangnya. Kakinya sudah melangkah menuju pintu keluar kamar tidurnya, saat terdengar ketukan yang sangat keras.

"Yak, Kim Jongin! Keluarlah!" Suara teriakan wanita terdengar dari luar.

Pemuda itu mendengus pelan dan mempercepat langkahnya. "Ne, ne." Ia segera membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ada apa, Han Ahjumma?" Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dengan bosan saat berhadapan dengan seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh agak tambun itu.

Han Ahjumma―pemilik dari kamar kontrakan yang disewa oleh pemuda bernama Jongin itu memasang wajah marahnya seperti biasa. "Kau belum membayar uang sewamu, Bocah!" bentak wanita itu mengingatkan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "_Tanpa diingatkan pun aku sudah tahu_," batinnya dalam hati. "Aku tahu, Ahjumma. Aku akan segera membayarnya. Hari ini aku akan mendapat gajiku," jelas Jongin sesabar mungkin.

"Baiklah. Kupegang janjimu," balas Han Ahjumma. "Jika tidak, nanti malam juga, kau harus angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Arrasseo?"

"Ne, arrasseo," balas Jongin pasrah.

Han Ahjumma berlalu dari depan kamar Jongin dan bersiap untuk menghampiri kamar-kamar yang lainnya untuk meneriakkan hal yang sama.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia memperbaiki letak tasnya. "Hah, kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang dan melelahkan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini koran-koran yang harus kau antarkan, Kai." Seorang pria paruh baya menyerahkan setumpuk koran pada sang pemuda berkulit coklat―Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai. Untuk beberapa alasan, Jongin memang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Kai.

Jongin tersenyum manis. "Ne, Ahjussi," ucapnya mantap. "Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong."

"Ya. Berhati-hatilah, Kai-ah," pesan pria paruh baya tersebut―Park Ahjussi yang notabene adalah seorang agen penjual koran.

Jongin berjalan menuju sepeda yang disediakan Park Ahjussi baginya untuk mengantar koran. Park Ahjussi sangat jauh berbeda dari Han Ahjumma. Pria paruh baya itu sangat ramah padanya. Itulah yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat nyaman bekerja padanya. Jongin bahkan sudah menganggap Park Ahjussi sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Ia segera menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya secara perlahan―mengantarkan koran-koran pada para pelanggan Park Ahjussi.

Jongin membatin dalam hati. "_Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Semoga aku bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar sewa kamar._"

Ya, setidaknya sejauh itu, hidup Jongin masih baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan mata kuliah pertamanya hari itu. Ia keluar dari dalam kelasnya dan berniat untuk pergi ke kantin. Ia harus segera mengisi perutnya sebelum ia kolaps, karena perutnya sama sekali belum terisi makanan. Ia sudah mendapat bayaran dari Park Ahjussi. Setidaknya, uang itu bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli sarapan pagi itu, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Jongin mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya. Ia teringat bahwa pada jam berikutnya, ia akan menghadapi sebuah tes. Ia pun berniat untuk membaca ulang materi yang akan diujikan nanti. Sementara itu, kaki-kakinya terus membawa dirinya menuju kantin. Jongin terlalu fokus pada bukunya, sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa pada jarak beberapa meter, seorang pria tengah terpaku menatapnya. Merasa dipandangi, Jongin pun berhenti berjalan dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata elang yang sedang memandanginya. Tubuhnya membeku ketika otaknya berhasil mengenali sosok tersebut. "K-kau?"

"J-jongin?" Pria bertubuh jangkung dan berambut pirang itu tampak gugup. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil. "Itukah kau?" Suaranya terdengar pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin ingin sekali lari dari tempat itu, namun kakinya seolah menancap pada tanah tempatnya berpijak. Ia ingin sekali memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan pria di hadapannya itu, namun lehernya terasa sangat kaku.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang―selangkah lebih dekat dengan Jongin. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu," gumamnya pelan.

Jongin tak bisa mengelak jika ia sangat takut, terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar cukup hebat. Ia meremas buku yang sedang dibacanya tadi. "A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya gugup.

Tatapan pria berambut pirang itu menghangat―sekaligus meredup. Seperti ada rasa bahagia yang mengisi hatinya, namun juga ada perasaan sedih yang menyelimutinya. "Aku tahu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar padamu." Pria itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Jadi, ijinkan aku untuk menebus semuanya, Jongin-ah. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini saja."

Jongin masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

Sepertinya, hidup Jongin setelah ini tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya, Kris masih tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah berhasil menemukan orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Kunci utama dari tujuan hidupnya beberapa tahun terakhir. Jika ia berhasil meyakinkan dan membahagiakan pemuda di hadapannya ini, maka misinya telah berakhir. "Aku tahu, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar padamu. Jadi, ijinkan aku untuk menebus semuanya, Jongin-ah. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali ini saja."

Kim Jongin―pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

Kris masih menatapnya dengan penuh harap. "_Semoga saja, Jongin berse_―"

"Kenapa aku harus memberimu kesempatan lagi?" Jongin bersuara. Suaranya masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali Kris dengar―suara yang terdengar putus asa dan kecewa.

Sebelum Kris sempat menyelesaikan doanya, Jongin justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya patah semangat. "_Sepertinya, usahaku akan berakhir sia-sia_," batin Kris dalam hati. Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita semua, Kim Jongin," jelas Kris.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kebaikan kita semua, kau bilang?" tanya Jongin meremehkan. "Kebaikan kita semua atau hanya kesenanganmu, huh?" tuduh Jongin sengit..

Kris tersentak. Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah. Pemuda itu masih pemuda yang suka melontarkan kalimat yang pedas. Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia banyak belajar tentang menghadapi pemuda seperti Jongin. Jangan membalasnya dengan emosi, melainkan dengan kelembutan. "Kebaikan kita semua akan membawa suatu kesenangan untukku, Jongin-ah," balas Kris. "Maaf, jika aku lancang. Namun aku hanya berusaha membantumu, Jongin. Kudengar, kau sangat membutuh―"

"Cukup!" Jongin menyela. "Aku tahu, kehidupanku jauh berbeda dengan hidupmu yang sukses dan bahagia," ucap Jongin. "Aku tahu, aku hanyalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang hidup terlunta-lunta, mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan harus bekerja serabutan untuk menyambung hidup," lanjutnya. "Tapi aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Wu Yifan," desisnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengemis bantuan, apalagi pada pria seperti dirimu."

Kris menatap Jongin tanpa berkedip. Ia tidak marah. Sedikitpun tidak. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak mengemis padaku, Jongin-ah. Aku yang menawarkan bantuan untukmu," gumam Kris pelan. "Tapi itu terserah kau saja." Kris tersenyum―seperti seorang malaikat. Kris mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari saku kemejanya. "Ini kartu namaku. Kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa menghubungiku," jelas Kris.

Jongin menerima kartu nama Kris dengan enggan.

"Setidaknya, sampai kau menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk memberiku kesempatan kedua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak mudah bagi Jongin untuk kabur begitu saja dari Kris. Ia percaya bahwa Kris masih mengawasinya. Bukannya terlalu percaya diri atau apa, namun Jongin cukup mengenal Kris―setidaknya dulu mereka pernah sangat dekat. Jadi Jongin benar-benar sangat berhati-hati dalam melakukan aktivitasnya setelah pertemuan mendadaknya dengan Kris.

Jongin menyeruput iced-lemon tea yang dipesannya di kantin kampus. Ia memejamkan matanya dan bayangan masa lalunya yang indah berlalu lalang di pikirannya. Ya, masa lalunya yang indah, sampai suatu ketika, satu per satu masalah pun muncul dan merusak hidupnya. Jongin segera membuka matanya kembali.

"Ya Tuhan. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku memohon perlindungan-Mu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kris?" Ara meletakkan secangkir teh yang baru saja diminumnya ke atas meja. Pandangannya yang sedang tertuju ke arah jalanan Seoul yang lengang beralih pada Kris yang duduk di depannya.

Kris memandang ke arah cangkir kopinya sambil memainkan sendoknya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Hm kurasa kau sudah bisa menebaknya," gumam Kris pelan.

Ara menatap Kris lekat-lekat. Ia menduga, jika hasilnya baik, Kris tidak akan mungkin pergi menemuinya. Mungkin Kris sudah merayakan keberhasilannya dengan pergi bersama Jongin. "Dia menolakmu?" tanyanya lirih―takut menyinggung perasaan Kris.

Kris mendongak. "Begitulah," balasnya singkat, lantas mendesah panjang. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi dan matanya pun terpejam. "Kurasa, aku harus berhenti disini," gumamnya pelan―

namun tidak cukup pelan, sehingga masih mampu terdengar oleh Ara. "Apa kau bilang? Kau menyerah?" Ara mengerjap tak percaya. Ia berharap telinganya salah dengar saat itu.

Kris hanya terdiam―dan itu berarti 'iya'.

Ara benar-benar tidak percaya. Setahu dirinya, Kris adalah orang yang cukup tangguh, apalagi hanya dengan menghadapi penolakan dari seseorang. Setahu dirinya, Kris akan memperjuangkan apapun yang dia inginkan, apalagi jika ia sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Yah, meskipun Ara kurang setuju jika Kris harus melakukan semua ini, namun selama ini, Ara tahu bahwa perjuangan Kris tidaklah mudah. Sahabat yang baik tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya menyerah begitu saja, bukan? "Kris, kau sudah berjalan sejauh ini dan kau ingin berhenti begitu saja?"

Kris membuka matanya. Matanya memantulkan cahaya yang indah. Senyumnya yang tipis terlihat menenangkan. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang telah diturunkan Tuhan ke bumi. "Tak ada lagi yang bisa kupertahankan, Ara. Tidak, jika seseorang yang paling kucintai saat ini pun sudah membenciku."

"A-apa?" Ara menganga. Ia tak percaya bahwa Kris akan menyerah semudah ini.

Kris mengambil ponsel yang digeletakkannya di atas meja. Layar ponselnya menampilkan wajah malaikat yang lain―Oh Sehun. "Aku hanya bisa mengulur dan menunggu waktuku," lanjut Kris. Jemarinya mengusap layar ponselnya, seolah berharap ia bisa menyentuh wajah malaikatnya itu. "Mungkin, ini sudah saatnya aku menepati janjiku pada Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau terus melamun, Kai-ah." Seorang pria manis dengan pipi dan mata yang bulat―Kim Minseok menegur Jongin yang sedang duduk di depan meja bar.

Jongin seolah tersadar dari lamunannya dan terlihat gelagapan. "E-eh, mianhae, Hyung." Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas untuk menunjukkan rasa bersalahnya pada Minseok.

Minseok tertawa pelan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Kai-ah?" tanya minseok heran. "Kuperhatikan dari tadi, setiap kali kau tak ada pekerjaan, kau pasti melamun. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?"

Jongin hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Tak ada apa-apa, Hyung," jawabnya bohong. Ya, tentu saja, ia berbohong. Bukankah telah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apalagi semenjadi _pria itu_ datang lagi ke dalam hidupnya.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, lantas menepuk pundak Jongin. "Jika kau ada masalah, aku bersiap untuk mendengar setiap ceritamu. Kau mengerti?" ucap Minseok.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki seorang teman kerja seperti Minseok. "Gomawo, Hyung," balasnya. "Aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu. Namun kurasa, aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu saat ini, Hyung," lanjut Jongin.

"Gwaenchana, Kai-ah. Itu adalah hakmu," jawab Minseok sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, kurasa aku harus melayani tamu-tamu lagi. Aku permisi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Ara." Kris memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Ara. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di ruang tengah. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pelan. Ara terlalu berlebihan―well, sedikit. Sepertinya, Ara membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia lakukan semenjak penolakan Jongin. Namun Kris tak menduga jika Ara sempat berpikir bahwa ia akan bunuh diri.

Hell yeah. Kris tak berpikir sejauh itu hanya karena Jongin. Lagipula, ia masih memiliki alasan lain untuk hidup―ayahnya, Changmin dan Rachel. Sekalipun ia menyerah atas Jongin, itu ak berarti ia menyerah atas hidupnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sisa hidup yang masih ia miliki bersama orang-orang yang dicintainya―minus Jongin yang telah menolaknya.

Sepanjang sisa harinya, ia hanya ingin berada di dalam apartemen, berbaring di atas ranjang dan bergelung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Mungkin, jika Kris benar-benar ingin bunuh diri, satu-satunya alasannya justru karena celotehan tanpa henti dari Ara. Kris heran, mengapa wanita bisa memiliki kekuatan sebanyak itu untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Telinga Kris saja seperti terbakar.

Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Ia belum berniat tidur sekarang, karena ia belum mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak, Ara mengomelinya di telepon selama beberapa menit dan itu cukup ampuh untuk membuatnya terjaga selama beberapa jam ke depan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Ia akan membuat segelas susu coklat.

"Kata Mom, segelas susu bisa membantu kita untuk tidur."

Kris teringat kata-kata Rachel. Ya, sepertinya Kris akan mencoba saran Rachel kali ini. Ia pun segera membuat susu coklat. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena mengingat sosok Rachel. Gadis mungil itu adalah salah satu penyemangat hidupnya. Gadis cantik yang mewarisi senyum indah ibunya. Gadis manis―putri dari sesosok malaikat.

Kris meminum susu coklat yang telah dibuatnya. "UHUK!" Entah karena apa, Kris tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Tangannya mengepal dan memukul dadanya pelan. "Aish, ada apa ini?" gumamnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja, pikirannya tertuju pada satu orang.

Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?" Jongin membungkukkan badannya. Tangannya mendekap sebuah buku catatan kecil di dadanya. Ia harus membungkuk sehingga ia mampu mendengar suara pelanggan dengan jelas. Maklum saja, dentuman musik dalam bar malam tersebut sangat keras dan memekakkan telinga.

Pria yang dihampiri Jongin itu memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama―dari bawah hingga atas. "Sepertinya, aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu. Apa kau baru, hm?" tanya pria itu dengan menggumam.

Jongin mendengar pria itu bersuara dengan samar-samar. "Maaf, Anda bilang apa, Tuan?" tanya Jongin sopan.

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Pria itu menggeleng. "Hm, bagaimana kalau aku―" Pria itu menggeser duduknya, mendekatkan diri pada Jongin. "―memesan tubuhmu saja untuk malam ini."

Mata Jongin membulat. Ia memang sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini. Ini adalah resikonya untuk bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan di bar. "Maaf, Tuan. Saya tidak bekerja untuk itu. Jika Anda membutuhkan seseorang un―"

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, Manis." Pria itu tersenyum misterius, lantas menarik tubuh Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin terjatuh begitu saja ke atas pangkuan pria asing itu. Ia berusaha memberontak.

Namun pria itu justru mendekap tubuhnya lebih erat. Dengan lancang, pria itu mengendus leher Jongin yang jenjang. "Kau wangi, Manis," pujinya lirih.

Jongin menggeliat resah sambil menahan desahannya. Dalam hati, ia merapalkan doa―semoga saja Tuhan menolongnya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah mengalami pelecahan sejauh ini. Mungkin ia hanya digoda oleh beberapa pelanggan. Namun ia tak pernah disentuh seperti ini.

Pria asing itu menangkup kedua pipi Jongin. "Bibirmu sangat tebal dan seksi, Sayang. Aku ingin mencicipinya. Apakah bibirmu juga semanis wajahmu hm?" Pria itu bersiap mencium bibir Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya erat-erat. Ia mencengkram ujung bajunya. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas pria di hadapannya itu kian mendekat. Namun, saat seharusnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir pria itu, tak ada yang terjadi, selain―

BUGH!

"Brengsek kau! Jauhi Jongin!"

.

"Brengsek kau! Jauhi Jongin!" Nafas Kris memburu setelah melayangkan pukulan ke wajah seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Kris segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memastikan keadaan Jongin baik-baik saja. "J-jongin, kau baik-baik saja?" Kris menarik tubuh Jongin. Ia menyentuh pipi pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Jongin terdiam. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Sepertinya, pemuda itu masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

Kris berusaha mengerti dan segera membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah, Jongin-ah. Kau aman bersamaku sekarang." Kris mengelus rambut Jongin.

Sementara itu, orang-orang lain nampak memperhatikan adegan tersebut dengan takjub.

"Sialan kau." Pria yang mendapat pukulan Kris itu mencoba bangkit. "Jika kau kekasihnya, tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan dia bekerja di tempat seperti ini, Bung," ucapnya sambil menyentuh bekas pukulan Kris. "Lihatlah, kekasihmu sangat cantik dan menggoda. Seharusnya, ia berada di bawah tubuhmu dan bukannya berkeliaran disini." Pria itu terkekeh pelan.

Kris hanya diam―tidak berniat menggubris ucapan pria itu.

Namun ia mencatat kalimat itu baik-baik dalam otaknya. Ia akan menjaga Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menuntun Jongin untuk untuk duduk di atas sofanya. Kini, keduanya sudah berada di dalam apartemen Kris. Kris menyentuh pundak Jongin dengan lembut. "Jongin-ah."

Tidak ada sahutan. Jongin masih terdiam, sejak insiden kecil yang menimpanya tadi.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia berusaha memaklumi hal itu. "Aku akan membuatkanmu segelas coklat. Tunggulah disini." Kris melesat pergi ke dapur. Ia berniat untuk membuat susu coklat, untuk membuat Jongin sedikit lebih tenang. Sesekali, Kris menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat malam itu. Ia merasa dirinya mirip dengan remaja yang sedah jatuh cinta. "Ah, mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padamu sekali lagi, Jongin-ah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sesungguhnya, keadaannya sudah lebih baik, dibandingkan ketika ia masih berada di dalam bar tadi. Sepertinya, pelukan Kris membawa dampak yang baik bagi tubuhnya.

Keadaannya memang lebih baik, namun Jongin berpura-pura masih terguncang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi Kris. Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia menolak bantuan pria itu tadi pagi. Dan kini, ia justru berakhir di apartemennya yang mewah. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena ia nyaris dilecehkan oleh pelanggan di bar tempatnya bekerja. Ia jijik, karena sempat menolak Kris yang sepertinya memang tulus menolongnya. Bahkan ia masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana Kris bisa menemukan dia yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Apakah Tuhan hanya sedang berusaha menjawab doanya?

"Ini susu coklatmu, Jongin-ah." Suara Kris terdengar.

Jongin membeku.

Kris melangkah semakin dekat ke arah Jongin. "Kau mau meminumnya? Kebetulan susunya masih hangat," jelas Kris. Ia meletakkan gelas susu tersebut di atas meja dan duduk di samping Jongin. Ia berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Jongin, tidak seperti tadi yang memeluknya secara posesif.

Jongin mengangguk pelan. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Tangannya tergerak untuk mengambil gelas susu tersebut.

Kris yang menyadari hal tersebut, segera mengambilkan gelas itu untuk Jongin. Diserahkannya segelas susu coklat hangat itu pada Jongin.

"Gomawo." Jongin menggumam dengan pelan―sangat pelan.

Kris yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

.

**TBC**

.

Halo, halo, aku balik '-')/ *waves hand with Jongin* kkk~

Maaf, aku baliknya sedikit lebih lama/? Terlalu banyak ide yang berkeliaran di otakku dan sialnya mereka semua pingin dituliskan geez -_- Jadi aku ngetik mereka satu-satu di laptop. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, belum ada yang kelar -_- *burns Chanyeol* Tapi akhirnya, fanfic yang ini bisa kelar *syukuran* walau baru nginjak chapter 2 *slapped*

Di chapter ini, udah muncul Kai ya? Sehun masih disebut-sebut doang, belum keliatan batang hidungnya. Ada juga yang nanyain, siapa itu Rachel. Well, Rachel mungkin akan muncul di chapter depan. Untuk yang penasaran sama masa lalu Kris, aku bakalan kasih chapter khusus flashback masa lalunya Kris. Tenang aja, semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab indah pada waktunya *slapped again*

Aku belum mau ngasih spoiler tentang pairing di ff ini, as usual. Kalo kalian sering ngikutin fanfic-ku sih, aku lebih suka main teka-tek dulu hehe. Dan kalo pada akhirnya, nanti banyak readers yang nggak suka sama pairingnya, you might leave this fic and don't blame the pairings. Aku milih pairing buat fic bukan sekedar karena aku shipper mereka, tapi karena juga menyesuaikan kebutuhan cerita.

Okay, last but not least, mind to review again?

with love,

rappicasso


	4. Chapter 4

Kris Wu | Kim Jongin | Yoo Ara | Oh Sehun | Jung Yunho | Shim Changmin | Park Chanyeol | Rachel Wu

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**MIANHAE**

by

rappicasso

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar ini." Kris mengantar Jongin di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

Jongin menatap pintu itu dan Kris secara bergantian. Sepertinya, ia masih ragu untuk menerima tawaran Kris dengan tidur di apartemen ini.

Kris menatap Jongin lekat-lekat. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku tak akan macam-macam denganmu," timpal Kris. "Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa mengunci pintu kamarku terlebih dahulu lalu―"

"Tidak perlu." Jongin menatap Kris. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu," lanjutnya. "Terima kasih sudah memberiku bantuan, Kris-ssi." Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas.

Kris terdiam. Refleks, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Ia merasa senang ketika melihat Jongin tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku membantumu dengan senang hati. Lagipula, bantuan ini bukanlah apa-apa," ucap Kris. "_Bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakitmu,_" lanjut Kris dalam hati.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku ingin istirahat sekarang saja," gumamnya.

"Ah, tentu saja." Kris mengangguk dan membukakan pintu kamar untuk Jongin. "Silakan, Jongin-ah."

"Aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Kris masih menikmati sisa kebahagiaannya. Punggungnya menyandar pada dinding di dekat kamar Jongin. "Setelah 7 tahun, akhirnya aku bisa melihat senyummu itu lagi, Jongin-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Jongin terbangun karena cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya―well, kamar Kris yang dipinjamkan untuknya. Ia menggeliat pelan, kemudian mengusap kedua matanya yang masih enggan terbuka. Jongin berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.38 pagi.

"Huh, sudah jam setengah 7 rupanya," gumam Jongin pelan. "Untung saja, tak ada kuliah pagi hari ini," lanjutnya. Ia pun menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun dari kasur yang empuk. Kakinya yang jenjang membawanya menuju ke dekat jendela. Ia melihat pemandangan kota Seoul dari ketinggian―entah berapa meter tingginya. "Indah sekali," gumam Jongin.

Jongin tahu, Kris adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Jadi pria itu bisa menghamburkan uangnya dengan menikmati pemandangan indah dari kamarnya setiap pagi―atau setiap saat.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kris, Jongin pun teringat dengan pria bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Sambil membenahi pakaiannya, Jongin pun berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar. Dilihatnya keadaan sekelilingnya.

Sepi. Apartemen itu serasa seperti apartemen tak berpenghuni. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Kris bangun tidur dan selalu mendapati keadaan seperti ini. Huh, lebih enak tinggal di kamar sewa Jongin―walaupun kumuh dan murahan, namun setidaknya keadaannya tidak sesunyi ini.

"Apa Kris sudah berangkat bekerja?" gumam Jongin sambil masih mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia mencoba berjalan ke sekeliling dan mencari keberadaan Kris. Hingga kakinya pun berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang pintunya masih tertutup. Jongin mencoba membuka pintu ruangan yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu.

CKLEK!

Jongin mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Dilihatnya seseorang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

Itu Kris.

"Oh, dia masih tidur," gumam Jongin pelan. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur.

Setidaknya, ia bisa pergi dari apartemen tersebut sebelum sang pemilik apartemen terjaga dari tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Kris dibangunkan oleh bunyi alarm ponselnya yang telah diaturnya untuk berbunyi pada pukul 07.00―seperti biasanya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang sambil mengedipkan matanya―menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya selama beberapa detik.

Dan seketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Jongin!" Kris tak bisa untuk tak heboh saat teringat dengan pemuda itu. Ia segera bangkit dari kasur dan berlari gelagapan menuju kamar yang digunakan Jongin.

CKLEK!

Kosong.

Kris melongo ketika mendapati kamar itu kosong―tak berpenghuni seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Apakah semalam saat ia menjadi pahlawan bagi Jongin hanyalah halusinasi untuk dirinya? Apakah yang semalam itu hanyalah mimpi?

Kaki-kaki Kris melemas dan ia berjalan gontai memasuki kamar tersebut. Ia duduk di atas ranjang. Jemarinya menyentuh ranjang yang terlihat rapi tersebut. Matanya terpejam dan meresapi aroma yang asing untuknya. "_Apa ini aroma Jongin?_" batinnya dalam hati. Tangannya mengusap-usap kasur yang didudukinya, sambil merasakan bahwa seseorang telah tidur di atasnya semalam.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Jongin.

Mata Kris kembali terbuka. Dan ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Jadi, mana yang benar? Jongin sempat tidur di kamar itu atau tidak?

Tiba-tiba, mata Kris tertarik pada secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Tangannya mengambil kertas tersebut dengan perasaan gugup dan dada yang berdegup kencang. Ia membaca tulisan tangan di atasnya.

_Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku menginap di apartemenmu semalam. Aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Maaf jika aku langsung pergi karena aku harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih._

_-Kai-_

Sudut bibir Kris tertarik ke atas. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kris tersenyum bahagia karena Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus pindah dari sini." Han Ahjumma memasang wajah acuhnya saat bertemu dengan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Han Ahjumma. Ketika ia kembali ke kamar kontrakannya, ia dikejutkan dengan barang-barangnya yang sudah dikeluarkan dari kamarnya. Dan kini, saat ia meminta penjelasan dari Han Ahjumma, ia justru ditampar oleh fakta yang mengejutkan ini. "T-tapi, Ahjumma a―" Jongin hendak protes.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, Kai." Namun Han Ahjumma langsung memotong ucapannya. "Segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini. Aku sedang banyak urusan," lanjutnya sambil membalik badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin membisu dan mematung di tempatnya. Kedua kakinya seolah tak mempunyai tenaga untuk menyangga beban tubuhnya―dan beban hidupnya yang semakin bertambah itu. Ia ingin sekali menangis karena masalah yang tak kunjung usai mendera hidupnya.

Dan tanpa Jongin ketahui, Han Ahjumma yang semakin menjauh itu menitikan air matanya. "Maafkan aku, Kai-ah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin menginap di rumahmu?" Ara membulatkan matanya tak percaya, ketika mendengar penjelasan Kris melalui sambungan telepon. Ini adalah suatu keajaiban―mengingat bahwa Kris saja sudah hampir menyerah karena Jongin sudah menolak bantuannya dengan begitu keras.

"_Iya. Kau tidak percaya kan? Aku juga tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Ara-ya._"

Ara bisa menangkap nada yang begitu gembira dan penuh semangat di ujung telepon. Ia tak pernah mendengar suara Kris yang seperti itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia tersenyum senang karena mendengar sahabatnya sudah kembali ceria seperti sedia kala. Sepertinya, Jongin memang cukup berhasil mengembalikan Kris-nya.

"_Awalnya, dia seperti hendak menolak tawaranku untuk menginap. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkannya. Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali._"

Ara tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kris sungguh mirip dengan anak gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak ingatkah bahwa usianya sudah tak bisa disebut muda lagi? "Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, eoh?" tanya Ara penasaran.

"_Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, aku mendapat bisikan yang mengharuskan untuk pergi ke bar tempat Jongin bekerja._"

Ara mendengarnya baik-baik. Tunggu, ini kedengaran seperti sebuah kebetulan yang biasa dilihatnya di drama atau film, bukan?

"_Dan saat aku sampai disana, Jongin nyaris saja mendapat kecelakaan._"

"Kecelakaan?" Ara mengernyit heran.

"_Yah, kau tahu, bekerja di bar malam sangatlah beresiko. Dan ya, kau bisa menebak sendiri kelanjutannya._"

"Oh." Ara mengangguk paham―meski Kris tak bisa melihatnya. Ia tahu kecelakaan macam apa yang dimaksud oleh Kris. _Well,_ jika mengingat bagaimana sosok Jongin, pemuda itu memang beresiko banyak mengalami kecelakaan macam itu. Jongin masih muda dan cukup manis, meski ia berkulit _tan_. Pasti banyak sekali pria atau wanita yang menginginkannya. Ah, Ara sedikit merasa kasihan padanya.

"_Bukankah ini pertanda yang cukup baik, Ara-ya? Setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa aku tulus dalam membantunya_."

"Ya, kau benar." Ara kembali tersenyum. Ya, setidaknya ini merupakan suatu titik cerah. Titik cerah untuk mengembalikan Kris Wu seperti dulu―dan titik cerah atas misi yang masih dirahasiakan oleh Kris.

"_Kurasa, aku akan kembali menemuinya nanti. Kuharap, ia bisa mulai menerimaku._"

"Kuharap begitu, Kris. _Fighting_!" Ara berusaha menyemangati Kris sambil berdoa semoga Jongin bisa memberi Kris kesempatan.

KLING~

Tab milik Ara berbunyi pelan―menandakan pesan masuk. Sementara ia masih berkomunikasi dengan Kris, tangannya yang lentik menari di atas layar tab sambil mengecek pesan tersebut.

_Misi pertama sudah terlaksana dengan baik._

Seketika, Ara membeku di tempatnya. "_Oh tidak, Kim Jongin!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Han Ahjumma telah mengusirnya, Jongin hanya bisa memikirkan satu tempat untuk menjadi pelariannya saat itu.

Tempat Park Ahjussi.

Jongin mengenal baik pria paruh baya itu. Pria itu sangat dekat dan baik kepadanya. Setidaknya, ia bisa mengharapkan sedikit bantuan dari pria itu. Diberi tempat penginapan semalam saja sudah menjadi keberuntungan yang luar biasa bagi Jongin. Mungkin keesokan harinya, ia bisa mencari kontrakan lainnya untuk ditinggali.

Kini Jongin hampir sampai di tempat Park Ahjussi. Tangannya sibuk menjinjing tasnya yang berisi beberapa pakaian, sementara bahunya menyandang tas ransel yang berisi pakaian lainnya dan buku-buku kuliahnya. Dilihatnya sosok Park Ahjussi yang sedang menyirami bunga di halaman depan rumahnya. Jongin semakin tersenyum cerah. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumah Park Ahjussi. Sesungguhnya, ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tak bisa datang bekerja pagi itu. Namun apa daya, pagi itu adalah pagi yang cukup berat untuk Jongin.

"Annyeong, Ahjussi." Jongin menyapa Park Ahjussi ketika ia sudah tiba di balik pagar rumah Park Ahjussi.

Park Ahjussi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu mendongak menatap Jongin. "Oh? Kai-ah," balasnya. Pria itu berjalan mendekat menuju pagar rumahnya. "Kau tidak datang bekerja pagi ini," komentarnya sambil membuka pagar rumahnya.

Jongin meringis. "Maafkan aku. Semalam, aku mendapat sedikit masalah, sehingga aku harus menginap di rumah seorang _teman_. Jadi aku sedikit terlambat," jelas Jongin dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_." Park Ahjussi tersenyum bijak. "Kenapa kau membawa banyak tas, Kai-ah?" tanya Park Ahjussi saat memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang membawa dua tas yang berisi banyak dan terlihat berat itu.

Jongin berdeham pelan. "Aku diusir dari kontrakanku, karena menunggak membayar uang sewa," jawab Jongin dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

"Begitukah?" Park Ahjussi nampak terkejut mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Jadi kau berencana tinggal dimana?" Seingat Park Ahjussi, Jongin sudah hidup sebatang kara. Tak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang tersisa. Jadi selama beberapa tahun terakhir, Jongin memang harus tinggal seorang diri.

"Hm entahlah," balas Jongin pasrah. "Park Ahjussi, bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu untuk semalam saja? Besok aku akan langsung pindah dari rumahmu," ucap Jongin penuh harap.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menampungmu, Kai-ah," balas Park Ahjussi. "Hanya saja, ada satu kenyataan yang harus kau ketahui," lanjutnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ada apa, Ahjussi?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tak bisa memberimu pekerjaan lagi sebagai pengantar koran, karena akhir-akhir ini pendapatan kami menurun," jawab Park Ahjussi yang kelihatan begitu menyesal.

"Oh?" Jongin tertunduk lesu.

"Tapi kau tetap bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu," lanjut Park Ahjussi cepat.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap Park Ahjussi dengan perasaan ragu. Sepertinya, kondisi keuangan Park Ahjussi memang sedang cukup sulit. Tak mungkin ia menambah beban pria paruh baya itu. Jongin pun tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tak apa, Ahjussi," balasnya lembut. "Mungkin aku bisa mencari kontrakan sebelum berangkat kuliah," ucap Jongin.

"T-tapi―"

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku bekerja selama ini. Annyeong, Ahjussi." Dan Jongin pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Park Ahjussi.

Park Ahjussi menatap punggung Jongin yang sudah menjauh itu dengan perasaan iba. Sesungguhnya, ia juga tak tega untuk melakukan ini pada Jongin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, ia harus melakukan ini demi kebaikan Jongin. "_Semoga kau bisa mendapat hidup yang lebih layak dari ini, Kai._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggung kokohnya pada Ferrarri milik Ara yang baru saja dikemudikannya. Ia masih memandang gelisah ke sekelilingnya. Pasalnya, orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi, sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Yah, siapa lagi kalau pemuda bernama Kim Jongin?

Kris sudah berada di kampus Jongin sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mencoba mencari-cari ke kelas-kelas dan menanyakan ke beberapa mahasiswa disana. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada satupun orang yang melihat Jongin hari ini. Entah kenapa, Jongin seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Di pagi hari, ia mendadak menghilang dari apartemen Kris dan kini ia sama sekali tidak terlihat di kampusnya. Bukankah tadi, Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia sedang ada urusan di suratnya? Lalu, urusan yang dimaksud oleh Jongin itu seperti apa, jika bukan pergi ke kampus?

Kris menghela nafas. "_Mungkin dia sedang bekerja_," batinnya dalam hati. Kris pun memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan segera mengemudikannya ke tempat-tempat dimana Jongin biasanya bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terduduk di halte bis di dekat kampusnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat untuk masuk kuliah hari ini, karena masalah yang terlalu banyak dan membebaninya. Ia masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia mendapat kerja baru dan tempat tinggal untuk dirinya. Yah, setidaknya, ia masih bisa mengandalkan pekerjaannya di bar malam, sehingga ia tetap mendapatkan pendapatan. Namun gajinya di bar malam tidak selamanya mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel milik Jongin pun berdering. Jongin segera mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku celana dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Yoboseyo?"

"_Kai!_"

Jongin tersenyum cerah ketika mengenali suara sang penelepon. "Minseokie Hyung?" balas Jongin senang.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu eoh? Kau baik-baik saja setelah insiden semalam, bukan?_"

"Hm, ya, Hyung," balas Jongin seadanya. Karena kenyataannya, ia tidak baik-baik saja saat ini. "Hyung aku ingin bicara―"

"_Bos menyuruhku menghubungimu dan mengatakan_―"

Kedua berkata dalam waktu yang sama.

"_Ah, kau dulu yang bicara, Kai-ah_."

"Ani. Minseok Hyung dulu saja," pinta Jongin―memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"_Hm baiklah. Sungguh, aku tidak ada ikut campurnya dalam masalah ini. Bos hanya menyuruhku untuk memberitahukan bahwa_―"

Dada Jongin berdegup kencang saat menantikan Minseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia penasaran dengan pesan apa yang dititipkan bos di bar tempatnya bekerja pada Minseok untuk disampaikan pada dirinya.

"―_kau terpaksa dipecat karena insiden semalam._"

Jongin seperti mendapat petir di siang bolong.

Ya Tuhan, cobaan macam apa lagi yang diturunkan untuknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia baru saja datang kemari, Tuan."

Kris merasa kalah cepat. Ia datang setelah Jongin pergi meninggalkan rumah Park Ahjussi―tempat Jongin bekerja untuk mengantarkan korang setiap pagi. "Ah, begitu ya?" gumam Kris yang nampak menyesal. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu bahwa ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah dari sini?" tanya Kris penasaran. Mungkin ia bisa mencari tahu keberadaan Jongin saat ini.

"Hm dia berencana mencari kontrakan, sebelum berangkat kuliah. Begitu katanya," jelas Park Ahjussi.

"Mencari kontrakan?" Kris nampak bingung. Seingat dia, Jongin sudah menyewa sebuah kamar kontrakan di kawasan kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul.

"A-ah, kau belum tahu? Jongin diusir dari kontrakannya pagi ini," jelas Park Ahjussi yang nampak sedih. "Kasihan sekali, anak itu. Kai adalah anak yang baik, tapi akhir-akhir ini, hidupnya benar-benar harus diuji," tutur Park Ahjussi.

Dalam hati, Kris sangat setuju dengan ucapan pria paruh baya itu. Ya, Jongin adalah anak yang baik, namun kadang keadaan membuatnya harus hidup dengan susah payah seperti ini. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Ahjussi," ucap Kris akhirnya. "Aku permisi dulu. Annye―"

"Urm, maaf." Park Ahjussi memotong ucapan Kris.

"Ne?"

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Kai?" tanya Park Ahjussi nampak penasaran.

Kris meringis. Ia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana―mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin memang sulit dijelaskan. Entah teman, musuh, kenalan, atau justru orang asing. "Urm, dia temanku. Teman spesial," balas Kris akhirnya.

Park Ahjussi tersenyum kecil. "Hm teman spesial ya? Kuharap, kau bisa menjaga Kai dengan baik." Park Ahjussi mengukir senyum misterius di wajahnya.

Dan membuat Kris bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar bingun, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa masalah-masalah ini datang secara bertubi-tubi. Dimulai dari diusir dari kontrakannya dan dipecat dari dua pekerjaan yang menjadi sumber utama hidupnya. Jika bisa, mungkin ia sudah menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan membiarkan dunia mengetahui seberapa mendeitanya hidup seorang Kim Jongin. Namun, jika dipikir-pikir, apa untungnya menangis? Menangis tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah―apalagi mengembalikan kontrakan dan pekerjaannya.

Jongin mendesah keras. Ia mendekap erat tas jinjingnya di depan dada. Tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada kertas kusut yang terselip di bagian samping tasnya. Samar-samar, ia mampu mengingat kertas apa itu. Ia pun mengambilnya dan membaca deretan tulisan kecil di atasnya.

"Kris Wu, haruskah aku bergantung padamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris sudah berkeliling kesana kemari untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin. Semakin lama, ia semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda itu. Ia khawatir jika Jongin melakukan hal-hal yang tak diinginkan―seperti menjual diri atau bunuh diri mungkin? Ah, mungkin Kris terlalu berlebihan. Kris tahu, Jongin tidak mungkin mengambil resiko seperti itu.

Kris masih mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring. Ia melangkah malas untuk menghampiri ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia melihat layarnya yang hanya menampilkan deretan angka yang berarti bahwa nomor penelepon itu tidak terdaftar dalam kontak teleponnya di ponsel. Ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut dengan enggan. "Yoboseyo?"

"_K-kris?_"

Kris sepertinya mengenali suara pria dalam telepon tersebut.

"_Apakah benar ini nomor Kris Wu?_"

Kris mengernyit. Ia benar-benar mengenali suara tersebut. "Jongin-ah? Kim Jongin?" Ya, menurut Kris, itu adalah suara milik Jongin.

"_N-ne_."

"Syukurlah, kau meneleponku! Aku mencarimu seharian ini," ucap Kris yang kedengaran begitu bahagia. Ia sangat ingin melompat-lompat atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya.

"_K-kau mencariku?_"

"Ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Kris terkekeh. "Ada apa kau menghubungiku, Jongin-ah?" tanya Kris penasaran. Kris sungguh berharap jika ini akan membuka pintu sehingga ia lebih dekat lagi dengan Jongin.

"_Sebelumnya, a-aku ingin minta maaf, jika aku mengganggumu. Tapi, b-bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, Kris?_"

Ya Tuhan! Demi apapun! Kris ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi Jongin, jika saja pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. "Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, Jongin-ah!"

.

**TBC**

.

Sejauh ini, ini adalah chapter tergagal Mianhae yang aku buat -_-

Kemarin, di review Marry Me ada yang ngingetin buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Makasih ya. Aku emang belum lanjutin ff ini, karena aku belum punya feel buat ngelanjutinnya. Dan sebelum ff ini semakin terbengkalai, jadi aku putusin buat lanjutin ff ini dengan feel seadanya.

Dan tadaa! Inilah jadinya ._. Maaf kalo ancur hehe. Aku bakal berusaha update cepet dan lebih baik lagi dari ini. Aku cuma butuh review buat semangatin aku.

Tenang aja, next chap bakalan banyak moment KrisKai ^^

_So, mind to leave your review?_

_with love,_

_rappicasso_


End file.
